


Last Night of Freedom

by Princesjules



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Arranged Marriage, M/M, Prince Lance - Freeform, royal au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 15:21:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18625930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princesjules/pseuds/Princesjules
Summary: In the morning Prince Lance is set to be wed to someone he had been engaged to since birth. So, the Prince decides to spend his last night single throwing himself a bachelor party, of sorts, and goes out drinking. He meets someone unexpected, and is even more surprised by the following morning.





	Last Night of Freedom

Lance was engaged, had been since the day he was born. Being Prince of Altea it was expected to keep the peace.

The night before Lance was to meet his fiancé he decided to sneak out. He wanted to enjoy his last single night, so the prince went drinking.

He didn’t venture terribly far, preparing an easy way home when he inevitably got drunk. The bar he ended up at was less than five minutes from the castle, and was very full.

Travellers from far and wide filled the bar, having come in from Lance’s wedding the following day. It bothered the prince a little, because the second he stepped in all eyes were on him. The annoyance quickly vanished when alcohol as put in his hand.

A few drinks in Lance was enjoying himself and was no longer worried about his wedding. All he was worried about was his next drink. At least until he started to talk to a cute Earth guy.

Keith was cute. Lance couldn’t focus on anything but Keith’s purple eyes. Couldn’t keep his hands off of Keith’s muscular arms. Meeting Keith made Lance wish he wasn’t set to marry some stranger the following day.

As the night went on the word that Lance was out drinking spread. The already busy bar was filling up even further.

Word had also gotten back to the castle and the king was not pleased his son was out in the middle of the night. This not being the first time Lance snuck out there was an actual protocol to bring back. So the King sent guards to retrieve his son.

The moment the two largest guards from the castle arrived Lance knew. The bar fell silent and everyone stepped aside.

Lance knew that was the end of his last single night on the town. That didn’t mean he was going to go easily though.

“Prince Lance, your father has requested we return to the castle,” The shorter of the two guards said.

“Nah, I’m having fun here. I don’t feel like going back yet,” Lance said with a shrug.

“Sir, this isn’t really a choice. We must escort you home,” The second guard said, grabbing Lance’s upper arm.

“Let go of me,” Lance said through gritted teeth.

“I cannot do that Prince Lance. Your father wants you back, now,” the second guard said, tightening his grip and pulling Lance from his seat.

Lance barely managed to get his feet under him to stand upright. The second he was upright he got grabbed by the other guard from the other side and pulled towards the exit. That was when Lance started to fight back.

Once they began to pull him towards the exit both guards grips loosened to a forceful guiding as opposed to a bruising fist around Lance’s upper arm. That was just what Lance needed to slip from their grip. Being slightly quicker Lance was able to drop down out of their grasp and scrabble back before the guards could tighten their grip.

Lance took a few steps back and pulled his arms up to defend himself. In preparing for a fight he whacked Keith with his elbow. In the face.

Feeling his elbow hit something Lance spun and saw Keith clutching his eye.

“I am so sorry,” Lance said immediately.

That lapse in attention was all the bigger of the two guards needed. In a second he had hoisted Lance up and thrown the prince over his shoulder.

Lance couldn’t fight, and let himself be carried home.

 

 

\-----------

 

 

The next morning, after a lecture from his father, Lance was set to meet his fiancé.

He was dressed to the nines. Ready to go go his own wedding shortly after he met whomever he was set to marry. Though Lance was not prepared for who he was going to walk in.

  
Lance stood slightly in front of his father, waiting. When the door opened and his fiancé stepped in Lance’s jaw hit the floor.

Walking in, dressed just as immaculately as Lance, and sporting a black eye was Lance’s fiancé. The same man he had been flirting with, and had elbowed the night before. Keith.

Keith was surprised too, but not nearly as shocked as Lance.

“Hello,” Lance began, looking sheepish; “Sorry about your eye.”

“’S alright. Not the first black eye I’ve gotten in a bar,” Keith admitted, stepping up to where Lance waited, smiling at his fiancé; “But don’t do it again.”

“I promise,” Lance said and offered his hand; “Now let’s get married.”


End file.
